thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 521
'Day 521 '''was the second episode of the show, 500 Days. It aired on January 10th, 2019. Synopsis [[Russel (500 Days)|''Russel]]'' and the Gang start fighting over who killed the previous owner of the farm. Meanwhile, new survivors come wandering out of the shadows. The gang doesn't who's a friend and who's a foe.'' Episode On the morning of Day 521 of the outbreak, the gang is showed to be eating breakfast. Heather starts talking about the events of last episode which leads to Yvette to start arguing with her. Ulysses tries to calm everybody down, leading Yvette to mention Roman, making the group go silent. Yvette gets up and storms outside. Heather also leaves to House 1, where she sleeps. Russel, Ulysses and Paul finish breakfast and wash the dishes. While doing this, Paul mentions to Ulysses that they're running low on food and water. Ulysses says that he knows but there isn't a whole lot they can do right now. Russel pitches in and says that the three of them can make supply runs to the town close them every week. Paul says it could work but Ulysses responds saying leaving Yvette and Heather alone would be bad. Russel reluctantly agrees and goes outside. He watches Heather go into her house and Yvette go into the barn. Russel walks over to the hill again and stares to the sun. Then from the barn, Yvette starts screaming and runs out. The rest of the gang comes running over, asking what's wrong. Yvette tells everyone that a walker is inside, wearing a farmers outfit. Ulysses says that Yvette told them the farm was abandoned all those months ago. Yvette responds, saying that it was unless someone in the group killed the owner so they could take over. Immediately, Yvette starts blaming Heather, who of course denies it. Then she blames Paul, but fools no one there. Russel then blames Yvette for killing the farmer, who responds to Russel, telling him he's a stupid kid that they should have left at that house. Heather then starts yelling and blaming Yvette too. Paul asks Ulysses who he thinks did it. He responds saying that everyone should calm down and talk about this. Heather then continues on about who it was Yvette before getting shot in the head by Yvette. The gang looks in shock as Ulysses runs over, holds Yvette to the ground and rips the gun out of her hands. Paul bends down and confirms her death. Ulysses asks what the hell is wrong with her before screaming "walkers!". The group turns around to see walkers coming from all over the place. Paul and Ulysses get up. Ulysses points a gun at Yvette's head, telling her that they should kill her, Yvette then grabs the gun and hits Ulysses in the face with it, making him stumble into Paul's arms. She points the gun at Ulysses, Paul and Russel, telling them they'll all die out in the world. Ironic since the undead owner of the farm breaks the barn wall behind Yvette and bites the right side of her neck. She falls to the ground, trying to shoot but fails. The owner starts biting more and 3 more walkers come out and start eating Yvette. She screams in pain and agony as the remaining gang runs up the hill. Ulysses kills 3 walkers around them. Ulysses, Paul and Russel escape and venture into the woods, far away from the overrun barn.